Happly ever after-Almost
by MortalDivergentGames
Summary: My story wont follow the plot exactly but I want Karma and Amy to be together. So this story is going to be a Karmy story. Hope you like it! Give it a chance and you may like it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**hey people I recently started watching Faking it and** **at the end of season 1 I was like omg what happens next. so I'm going to write something suit my cravings until next season. my story wont follow the plot exactly but I want Karma and Amy to be together. so this story is going to be a Karmy story. hope you like it! **

**-R**

Chapter 1

One week, four hours and twenty-two minutes has passed since the wedding. Amy hasn't left the house at all In that time. The morning after Amy and Liam done it, Karma came to apologize to Amy and caught them in bed together. Karma had stormed out crying and left Amy to clear up and get Liam out of her house. So now Amy sat in her room all day everyday. her phone was switched off, she really didn't want to hear anything about the outside world, and she told her new sister to tell everyone that came over to go away.  
>Amy was sat in bed looking at the picture on her bedside table, the one where her and Karma dressed up for Halloween. She silently cried to herself.<br>"W-What have I done, I've lost the only thing I loved." Amy whispered to herself as she buried her face into her pillow.  
>She must have fallen asleep because she woke up when the space on the bed next to her dipped down. Amy groaned.<br>"Shane if that is you I don't want to talk to anyone. I told Lauren to tell everyone to go away." Amy groaned burring her head deeper onto her pillow.  
>"I'm defiantly not Shane, but I shall go as you wish." A very familiar voice said from next to her. Karma. Amy sat up immediately. She looked at Karma in shock. She had not expected to see karma again because of what she done with Liam on the wedding night. Amy was speechless. Why was karma here when she could be with Liam.<br>"Karma, No don't go please." Amy practically begged. does that make her sound desperate?  
>By now Karma was by the door. Karma turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.<br>"listen Amy, I realised something at school this week, I am completely over liam. I love only one person and that it you. Maybe we can give this a try, for real this time?"  
>Amy wanted to pinch herself to see if this is a dream but she knew it wasnt becasus when she woke up she felt heartbreak and now she feels like her heart is beating out of her chest with excitement. Amy nodded estaticaly and hugged Karma tighty not trusting herself to say anything stupid. Karma giggled and huugged amy back just as tightly.<br>"I love you" Amy whispered.  
>"I love you too" Karma Wispered back giggling.<p>

**AWEH so there you have it, amy and karma back together. Sorry that it is really short its just that I needed to get that out of the was so the story can progress. R&R thank you all if you give this story a chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Its me again, thanks to my 2 reviews. Come on guys we can do a little more than that cant we? So I have decided I'm going to do something. If I get more than a cirtain amount of reviews for each chapter I will have a top reviewer. This way I can give praise to my readers out there for reviewing, some chapters could have more than one best reviewer depending on the amount of reviews.**

**The best reviewer for chapter 1 is ****Kenfromnhus****. Congratulations. Thank you for your wonderful review. I hope you like this chaper, that goes for you all.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies. Please Review and enjoy reading**

**-R**

Chapter 2

On monday Karma woke up earlier than usual. She stretched and yawned quietly and lay in bed. Her and Amy had a Girls weekend and because Amy's parents were still on their hunnymoon Karma slept over.

Karma watched Amy sleep for a while and smiled to herself. She kept thinking to herself how she came to her senses about liking Amy and not Liam.

Flashback

_Karma was sitting in her room on a friday afternoon, she had not seen Amy at all, all week and she was worried. It was the longest they have not talked for and she had a longing to hug Amy. She was on her laptop when Liam rang her, normaly when this happened karma was happy but this time she just wanted to throw her phone at the wall. She wished that the phone call was from Amy not him._

_She just sighed and hit the decline button. She then closed her eyes and thought about everything she had done to amy._

_Making her fake being a lesbian just so karma could be poplular. Amy didnt even get anything out of this. Well apart from acctuly becoming a lesbian. Amy was right, karma did feel something in the kiss they shared that night. But karma was to scared to to admit it. _

_She then realised why she wanted to thow her phone against the wall when Liam called her. She s totally over Liam, she wanted to be with Amy. _

End of Flashback

Amy's Alarm went of pulling Karma out of her daydream. She looked over at Amy who was now waking up from her beauty sleep as karma put it. Amy looked around still half asleep yawning. She then looked at her alarm to see its only 7am, while groaning she collapsed back onto her bed.

Karma smiled to herself with triumph. Amy needs to get back into the school routine and the only way to do that was to get up earlier. Last night after Amy had fallen asleep Karma set the alarm to 7am so Amy would have enough time to change into her outfit and eat before school.

"Karma is 07:00 in the morning, why am I awake?" Amy whined as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, as it is monday, we have to wake up early because we have school today. So get up and get changed." Karma replied walking to her bag and getting out a black summer dress with flowers on and her leather jacket out.

"Ugh, I'm not going to school today."

Amy picked up her pillow and covered her face with it, blocking out the sun out. She then reached over and turned the alarm of and attempted to go back to sleep. The key word there was attempt. It didn't last long because Karma walked over and pulled the pillow away.

"Yes you are Amy, its our first school day as a couple, a real couple. So get up or I will drag you out of bed, your choice."

Amy groaned once again and sat up and stretching. As she was doing this karma walked over to the bathroom and went inside with her clothes to get changed. Amy stood up and walked over to the chest of draws to pick out her clothes for today.

She decided with a pale orengy pink long sleeved shirt and skiny jeans. She got changed int her clothes and put on her black converses.

After a morning of dealing with Lauren and almost missing the bus, Amy and Karma managed to get to school on time. As the bus pulled up outside of school, Amy and Karma stood up and put their backpacks on their backs and got of the bus. When they walked into the school gated everyone started clapping. Both of the girls took this as a sign that everyone already knew that the two girls were back together. Also they were glad that Amy was back in school.

The the morning went by fast and in no time it was lunch. Karma and Amy had to part ways for the lesson before lunch because Amy had Math and Karma had science. So the agreed to meet at the place they always ate lunch. The courtyard.

As Amy aprotched the courtyard she could see that Karma was already there. She continued to walk over to karma when Shane stepped infront of her.

"Hey Amy, glad to see your back. You don't know how hard it is to be away from my bestfriend. You always have gossip and I'm gossip deprived, so fill me in whats new." Shane spoke so fast she almost didn't catch what he said.

"Hiya Shane, I missed you too. Hmm let me think of some gossip to give you so you wont die, Karma and I are officialy back together. Like for real this time." Amy said happly whispering the last part so no one would hear.

"Omg, I knew she had feelings for you, you could see it when she looked at you. Well I'm sure you need to be over there with Karma, she looks bored with out you and I need to go find someone about something. I will see you soon, I might drop by your house after school, okay bye" Shane said as he hurried away.

Amy shook her head laughing slightly and proceeded to walk over to Karma who was now laying on a blanket with her sunglasses on and reading a book.

When Amy reached the blanket Karma still had not noticed Amy was there so Amy lay down with her head on Karma's stomach.

Karma, who had now knoticed that Amy was there put her book down and smiled at Amy.

"Hey you, how was Math?" Karma asked.

"Horrible, Mrs Tompson is so mean, she gave someone an after school detention for talking." Amy replied, getting her lunch out of her bag and placed it next to Karma so they could both reach it.

"Oh okay, thanks." Kama pointed at the food and took a sandwich, Amy nodded and took the other half of the sandwich and took a bite.

"I think Shane is coming over to mine tonight." Amy said after they had finished eating and were now just sat out in the sun.

"Awesome, we should have a get together. You should ask Oliver to come too."

"Yea that would be fun."

Karma nodded and closed her eyes smiling.

**So there you go people. Chapter 2 is complete. Remember, could you be the best reviewer of this chapter? The only way to find out is to reviey ;D okay I hoped you liked it leave a review on how I did. Lots of Love,**

**-R**


End file.
